


Scars

by chillin_villain



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, OTP Feels, Scars, Smut, Some Fluff, The CW, olicity - Freeform, scar appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillin_villain/pseuds/chillin_villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity admires Oliver's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever posted on ao3 so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or if it just plain sucks. :) Please feel free to leave comments and any suggestions.

Felicity brought her hands down to the hem of his black t-shirt and gently pulled it over his head. In her fantasies there had been fast and slow, but from what she heard of the notorious Oliver Queen, he had a one track kind of mind. Then again, that was before the island. The Oliver she knew now was looking for more than a quick one night stand--hopefully. 

She brought her hands up and cupped his face with her hands, placing a quick kiss on his nose. She traced her hands down his neck and shifted over his body so that she was straddling him. Thankfully she had remembered to change her sheets to the good silk ones. Not that she had been planning on this or anything. 

Her lips followed her hands, sucking and nipping marks onto his perfect neck. He made a soft grunting noise that caused her to bite harder right at his collar bone. She sat up to inspect his scars, whatever he might think, they add to the beauty of his torso.

“Where did this one come from?” she asked while tracing what looked like a burn scar on the right side of his chest. Felicity leaned down and ran her tongue over the mark before gazing up at him, waiting for the answer. She knew he had endured lots of pain but she loved him and he had to know that. “I’ve always wondered. Especially while staring at you while you were on the salmon ladder—not like a stalker, of course. Just admiring your abs…and your chest…and well, your everything. Not your everything, everything.”

He reached up tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and silenced her with a kiss. Her babbling was a special quality about her that he really loved.

“That one was not from the island,” he could remember every detail of that gory night in Hong Kong. “While in Hong Kong, I was tortured. Some of it was average—well what I consider average—and some of it was not. I was captured by some bad people and one of their forms of torture was to use torches to inflict the most amount of pain.”

She could tell how much pain he had endured during those five years but she could never begin to imagine what any of it felt like. Felicity placed an open mouth kiss to his burn and moved down his abs with wet kisses. Her lips ghosted over the bite mark on his lower side, followed by her lips.

“And this one?” His eyes were closed and his breath was leaving him in little pants that shot straight to Felicity’s core. Oliver was trembling under her movements and took too long to answer Felicity, resulting in a soft bite below his scar. 

“Okay, okay,” he didn’t want her to realize that all it took was a simple touch of hand or tilt of her lips that made him want her more than anything in the world. “I was resting on the beach one day after doing surveillance and out of nowhere this beast jumped out of the forest. I had never seen it before and I didn’t know what it was either. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn’t fast enough. He, or she, tackled me to the ground and took a bite out of my side.”

“Lucky him,” she said with a smirk. He looked up at her with hooded eyes and wondered what he did to deserve her. After everything he’d done it still amazed him that she had chosen him. He felt her lips move up a couple inches, mouthing at a scar that had been inflicted by a blade.

“I was in a fight…with Slade,” he felt rather than saw her eyes flick up to his face. “I was forced to watch as Sara fell into the ocean, again, then jabbed with a sword. In one side, out the other.” 

Dread filled Felicity as she listened to Oliver re-live his past. Not only did he experience physical pain, he endured so much emotional pain as well. She licked a path to the next scar, about three inches up.

He looked reluctant to tell her the tale behind this particular scar but he started anyway. “That one I don-“

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me. I just want you to understand how much I love you. Your scars don’t matter. They made you who you are. They don’t define you, they enhance you. Before we…you know, ‘got together’, I had to admire from afar. And I did a lot of admiring. You’re really sexy, did you know that? Of course you know that, you’re you. Okay and I’m babbling, three, two, one.”

She sits up and looks down at Oliver and sees him grinning at her like she’s the newest delivery of Australian scotch. He raises his head and leaves a trail of wet kisses up and between her breasts. 

“You’re remarkable Felicity.”

She smiles coyly and replies, “Thank you for remarking on it.”

His lips finally reach hers in a kiss that lasts what feels like a lifetime. Rolling her hips down onto Oliver’s stomach makes his muscles clench and in retaliation she gets wetter, making him groan.

“Felicity, now,” he bucks his hips lifting Felicity up with them. She scoots down and grabs his erection, pumping it a few times before positioning him at her entrance. She pauses and teases them both for a little until Oliver jerks his hips and buries himself deep within her.

“Oh God,” she gasps. Using his shoulders for leverage and balance, Felicity starts moving up and down his cock. The stretch has always felt so good to her, but for some reason tonight it feels even better. He’s bigger that what she was used to. She wasn’t used to much, but from the experience she had she knew he was big, bigger than most.

“Fuck, Felicity.”

“That…holy shit… was an alliteration,” it makes him smile that Felicity babbles as much during sex as she does throughout the day. Oliver places his feet against the bed for better leverage and thrusts harder into Felicity.

“Oliver…frack, damn it,” she throws her head back as Oliver times a thrust with her downwards thrust and hits her in just the right spot. He welcomes her momentary distraction and uses it to flip her onto her back while remaining inside her.

“Felicity, god you are so wet… and tight,” it might’ve been a while since he’s been with someone so intimately but he’s determined to make this last as long as possible. Oliver slides his hand down to where their bodies meet to draw slow circles over her bundle of nerves.

“Oliver! Oh god, faster…please,” Felicity whispers as she picks up her pace. With the increased speed of her and her lover's thrusts she adds a swivel to her hips as she sinks down on Oliver’s cock that makes him whimper in need. She can feel her body tensing and can sense the beginnings of her orgasm, and apparently so can Oliver.

He begins to move his thumb faster over her clit, causing Felicity to cry out.

“I-I’m, oh fuck,” she shouts as she comes hard around Oliver’s cock. The clenching of her inner muscles causes Oliver to groan as his release hits him like a brick wall. Foreplay is usually a good thing, but when your girlfriend looks as good as Felicity does when she comes undone, it’s incredibly hard to hold back.

Felicity slumps over her beau’s torso, feeling like she just got out of a food coma. An Oliver coma, actually. Post orgasm bliss is probably the best thing on the planet, she thinks to herself. Or at least she thinks she keeps it in her head until she hears Oliver’s deep chuckle.

“So it was that good, huh?”

“Shut up, Oliver, you know I love you already."

“And I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope its enjoyable.


End file.
